Red (NES Godzilla)
Red is the main antagonist of the Creepypasta story "NES Godzilla". He is a demonic monster that collects the souls of those who play the game and uses them for his own personal gain. History Given a second-hand copy of the classic game bought by a friend at a garage sale, Zach begins to play it again, and at first is swept away by nostalgia. Yet strange things begin to happen in the game, things that Zach attempts to explain away. When the screen glitches oddly, he assumes that it is dirt and cleans the cartridge. When past Godzilla foes not seen in the original game show up, he assumes that he has latched onto a prototype or beta not widely released. When Godzilla foes not in existence when the game was made show up, he assumes someone hacked it (a very hard thing to do with a cartridge-based game). Yet things begin to quickly pile up that he can no longer ignore, such as the sound and graphics improving vastly past the point the old NES could ever dream of delivering. Slowly but surely, the familiar, simple, and repetitive levels are replaced by ever more bizarre ones, replete with minor and major foes that become gravely disturbing, capped off by a personally invasive quiz level with questions that seem to be straight out of the Bridge scene in Monty Python And The Holy Grail. Even the background shows mind-bending horrors and almost emanate a sense of despair. The Godzilla foes start to warp and shift, finally bearing no resemblance at all to their origins. King Ghidorah is replaced by a creature amalgamating all the twisted bosses fought so far, and he is far from being the last enemy in this version. Despite the aid of new monsters and even an angelic figure, Zach encounters the one who has directed all this. He calls the creature Red, and it starts by chasing his daikaiju across a landscape screen, able to kill even Godzilla with one shot. It soon becomes clear that this is no mere game-image, as Red seems to look at him from the screen, going so far as to threaten and taunt him. Red even tells him that the suicide of his late girlfriend Melissa was all his work, possessing her as he has now possessed the game. Unable to let himself give up and wanting revenge on Red, Zach presses on and determines to beat the altered game. But Red is not above stretching the rules and even cheating. Even with Godzilla, Mothra and others to call upon, Zach is in for the fight of his life—and very possibly, a fight for his life, even perhaps his soul. Red appears as a boss in the final level of the game, with four forms, his land form, his water form, his flying form, and finally, his final Red form. Red devours Mothra in his flying form and paralyzes Zach on his seat so he can't turn off the game, and creates a life-or-death situation with him. In his final form, Red kills Solomon, then he kills Anguirus, and he finally devours Godzilla. Red says " GAME OVER ", but Melissa saves Zach and unlocks Acacius, the strongest monster in the game, which ultimately defeats Red with his life bar down to nearly nothing. Melissa revives Face, Solomon, Mothra, Anguirus and Godzilla, and says they are grateful for this. Appearance Red is a shapeshifter with multiple forms. His form of choice is the Ground Form: a bulbous body resting on four slender insectoid legs, two clawed arms and a thin long tail. He also has a Swim Form (resembling a fish), a Flight Form (resembling a bat), and a Final Form, a colossal reptilian creature with two legs and four arms. Some of his features always remain the same in every form: his body is always bloodred and wrinkled, and his face is always a frowning horror with empty eyes and mouth, comparable to a mask. When Red is angry, sometimes his eyes can emit an eerie light. Personality Red is a relentless, twisted, arrogant, murderous, and borderline sadistic demon who relishes from the fear, pain, and suffering. There is no other way to describe him other than pure, unaltering evil that is completely unable of feeling compassion or remorse for his horrendous crimes. Powers and Abilities Red is able to manipulate the game world as well as paralyze and kill the victim in the real world, allowing him to collect their soul. He's also able to breath fire and shape-shift into multiple monstrous forms, and is able to fly. Fictional Origin Red is most likely a demon from another realm, or the character itself became sentient in the game. It could also be possible that Red was once a former human that played the game, died, and now collects the souls of his victims either for power, or to make himself not feel as lonely as he already is. Danger Level Red is a dangerous creature, he's powerful, sadistic, and is able to mess with the player in more ways than one. However, he was seemingly killed at the end of the story, and it seems like his only victim was Melissa, and if he claims more victims, their souls can break free, come to the real world and assist the player in killing Red, that is to say if Red is able to "respawn" after being killed in the game. Earning him a 9.4 on the danger level. Trivia *Red is similar to Sonic.exe, both collect the souls of their victims and are demonic beings with vastly paranormal abilities, such as shape-shifting, flight, and corruption of technology. Category:Demons Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Everyone Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Supernatural Category:Video Game Pastas Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Eldritch Abominations